clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Tombstone
"Troop building that periodically deploys Skeletons to fight the enemy. When destroyed, spawns 4 Skeletons. Creepy!" Summary *The Tombstone is unlockable from the Bone Pit (Arena 2). *It is a spawner building that summons 1 Skeleton every 2.9 seconds. Strategy *The spawned Skeletons are very good at distracting high damage, slow hitspeed enemy units, such as the P.E.K.K.A., the Prince, the Mini P.E.K.K.A., and the Giant Skeleton. *Use a Tombstone to defend a Crown Tower by spawning it in front the Tower. This is especially effective against units which target buildings, such as the Giant and Golem. *The Tombstone can spawn up to 18 Skeletons, of which 14 are spawned normally over the lifetime of the Tombstone, and then 4 more when it is destroyed. This would cost at least 4 Elixir, creating an Elixir advantage. *Units that target buildings will easily take out the Tombstone due to its low hitpoints. *There is no need to manually destroy the Tombstone if it is alone because the Skeletons can be killed by one shot of your Crown Towers . *Do not place this card in a lane without any support since the Skeletons it spawns get destroyed by an Arena Tower with 1 shot and do not function well as cover troops. *Placing a Tombstone to counter a Hog Rider is effective. The Hog Rider ignores the Skeletons, letting them build up, while the Tombstone distracts the Hog Rider for about 2 hits. After the Tombstone is destroyed, the remaining Skeletons can swarm the enemy's Hog Rider. **Note that this could easily be countered by a Bomber or Valkyrie. *The Tombstone's destruction can also be used to defend against troops, such as a charging Prince. The Tombstone can be placed in the Prince's path, ending the Prince's charge and destroying the building. The 4 Skeletons spawned can then overpower the Prince. **For more effectiveness, the Tombstone can be placed near the center of the player's territory so that the Prince is drawn further away from the Crown Tower. The Prince will be distracted by the Skeletons and be unable to target the Crown Tower. The defending Towers, in collaboration with the Tombstone, can defeat the Prince quickly. *Is a good counter against Sparky. Its spawn rate is faster than Sparky's rate of fire. Even if Sparky destroys the building, it still has 4 more to deal with! Trivia *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update decreased the spawned skeletons when destroyed to 4 (from 6). *On 19/2/16, the Balance Update decreased its lifetime to 40 sec (from 60 sec). *The Tombstone is one of the 9 cards associated with skeletons, including the Bomber, Skeleton Army, Witch, Skeletons, Bomb Tower, Giant Skeleton, Balloon and Guards. *The Tombstone and the Cannon are the cheapest buildings, costing only 3 Elixir. **This is also the cheapest Rare card. *The Tombstone's appearance is inspired by the Halloween headstone obstacle from Clash of Clans. *It is the building with the lowest health. fr:Pierre tombalede:Grabstein Category:Building Cards Category:Rare Cards